Into the Night
by she-bang-girl
Summary: Tony is a vampire and a dark figure from his past comes to light. He will need allies from the past and present. But will any survive? I own nothing but my O.C.s
1. Rosemary

Into the Night

_Prologue_

_My name is Anthony DiNozzo, I work for NCIS, If you don't know what that is I don't blame you almost no one does, I am 300 years old today, And I am a vampire. _

_Tony P.O.V_

**It is getting harder to resist my urges. The jabs Gibbs throws my way, McGee's jokes, and Ziva's insults are all threatening to push me over the edge. Down into the darkness of the world so I resist but for how much longer I do not know. But each push I can feel my fang grow and my animal instincts telling to attack. And its getting harder to say no to them.**

**Today had been particularly gruesome, a marine had gotten drunk and murdered his wife and three children. As it turned out the marine had a history of abusing his wife and kids, it could not help but remind him of his father's horrible drunken beatings. Thankfully the case had been a pretty open close and he could go home now, Gibbs had yelled at him for no reason he did not need one and McGee and Ziva had laughed at him after. When Abby had heard this she snapped at them and had given him a big hug, good old Abby he could always count on her. Ducky had of course launched into a long lecture about something or other and Jimmy had given him a sympathetic smile.**

**But now he was home and he was tired physically and mentally plus he was hungry too, for human and vampire food and drink. As he was about to open the door his vampire senses got wind of something, the smell of food frying and something else that was hard to detect. Opening the door he walk threw the threshold and turned to hang up his coat, " Hello Anthony it is good to see you again." said a beautiful slightly accented female voice. It was a voice her knew quite well despite not having heard it in about 20 years, smiling fondly he turned and replied "Hello Rosemary its nice to see you again too."**

**In front of him stood a woman who appeared to be about his own age but of course looks could be deceiving. The woman's name was Rosemary Blackwood and she appeared to be to beautiful to be real, like she should be a painting or ancient statue from Greece. She was very tall and willowy over six-foot in fact with a lean well muscled curvy frame, her long strait ebony hair was thick and waist length with crimson tips and long twin streaks that framed her lovely face and fell about an inch longer than the rest of her hair. Her face was heart shaped with high proud cheek bones and narrow liquid silver eyes framed by long, thick, dark eyelashes which was coupled with full shapely blood red lips.**

**Her dress was Gothic like her make-up, knee-high, black, high-heeled boots, fish net tights, black lacy mini skirt, red leather belt, red crop top, and a black fur trim leather jacket. Her skin was the most striking feature of all, it was smooth, flawless, cold and hard like marble, and it was the color of freshly fallen snow, in the sun it sparkled like diamonds much like mine when he did not wear sun screen. Yes she was beautiful but I had never had any romantic relations with her, no there relationship was more brother and sisterly. She looked more like a person Abby would know. But oh I knew, her well as she did him. Probably better than anyone. As she was a vampire too.**

**The year was 1677 and he was in England it was night and he was 17. That night I had told his father that I wanted no part of the family business, which was sailing to Africa to capture slaves. The very idea made me sick but my father who was drinking heavily that night had flown into a rage and beat me with in an inch of this life, he had left me in the garden and and I was bleeding heavy and as my strength slipped away a shadow of a female figure fell over him. I awoke in a hospital very weak and a doctor told him he probably would not live till tomorrow. That night Rosemary had visited me and I had asked her to save him, she had done that but at a great cost. She had taken me under her wing and became the first person to care about me for a long time. Looking back I did not regret being turned. I aged up to 33 then I stopped, Rosemary said that was normal as she had been 32 for the past 147 years. **

"**So Rose why are you here? Shouldn't you be in New Orleans?" I asked "I missed you and wanted to see you. Is that not enough reason?" she replied. "It would be and it might be part of it but I know you. So why else are you here?" I urged knowing eventually she would say. She walked over to the window and looked out, her back to me. " I'm worried for you Anthony, something is happening." She said "I have heard news bad news. She's coming Tony she is coming for you." I heard this and I froze, SHE was back and SHE was coming for him. This meant him and everyone he cared about was in grave danger. June DellaLuna was back.**

_***there the start of my second story, hope you like it, I will continue it when and if I get 5 positive reviews, Reviews welcome but flames not like so got nothing nice to say don't say nothing at all, get it got it good**_


	2. June DellaLuna

June DellaLuna

_*There it the next chapter of Into the Night. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I would to explain somethings. 1. I'm sorry but Tony will not be the bad vampire. And 2. to my reviewer Sam thank you for the beta reader tip and to explain something Rosemary is over 300 years old I was saying that when she turn Tony into a vampire she was already 147 years old._

_Tony P.O.V_

I could not believe it. June. June DellaLuna was back. This was very bad. She was the reason I moved so often, I knew that if she caught up to me it would be a disaster. When ever I got wind of her coming to which ever city I was at during the time I packed my bags and left, I usually stayed in each city for about two years but I had stay at NCIS for almost eight years. I had hoped she had forgotten. I should have known better.

"Well I made dinner if your hungry. When I got here I went shopping because you had no food. Plus I needed some clothes, I left in such a hurry that I didn't even pack." Rose said gesturing towards the kitchen. "Yeah I'm starving." I replied as I popped out my colored contact lenses relieving that my eyes were just like Rose's, a shimmery liquid silver. I sat down at my mahogany dinning table on a matching chair. I had spent many decades gathering lush furniture and extravagant artwork, some of it was very expensive but hey when you live forever money piles up.

Rosemary was an amazing cook as she has had centuries of practice and there was nothing I loved better than her home cooking. To her presentation was as important as the food and tonight was no exception. She had made chicken simmered in secret spices and herbs with boiled vegetables and mashed potatoes with homemade gravy and finally fresh baked bread, she also had tall glasses of water, wine glasses with a bottle of red wine between the two plates, and mugs filled with blooded. Which was animal blood mixed with human blood she had gotten from a blood bank and a dash of protoplasm for taste. Rose deeply opposed drinking blood strait from humans and never did it herself unless she had to, she had never let me do it ether. Looking back I'm very glad for that. I am very resistant to human blood now. I have to be in my line of work.

I took a bite of my food and moaned. It tasted heavenly. "Good?" asked Rosemary arching an eyebrow and smirking "Of course. So this is what I smelt on my way in. In fact it smelt so good it covered up your perfume!" I exclaimed. "Is that a compliment?" she asked but still smirking. Of course it was a compliment, Rose's perfume was incredible. It was a handmade mixture of jasmine, rose, cinnamon, mint, and rosemary (the flower not the person) with a splash of strawberry, honey, and powered sugar. All these different scents gave it a exotic and slurty scent that was mixed with the a sweet and soft scent. Mixed with her natural scent she smelt amazing, and it drove almost all men mortal or otherwise wild.

We talked and laughed and ate just like it was old times. I told her about my team and she seemed very amused by Abby. "She SLEEPS in a coffin?" Rosemary asked laughing out loud "Yep no kidding! She even wears a funeral gown to bed!" I replied laughing too. "It sounds like we would get along pretty well." she said with a smile "Yeah you would and she would love to meet you. She loves vampires."I chuckled only half joking.

"Anyway I'm off to bed. It's been a long day and I'm pooped. I'll be sticking around for a while I hope you know Tony." She said putting our now empty dishes in the dish washer " You should get to bed soon too, you look like hell and you have work tomorrow." With that final word she disappeared down the hall towards the guest room.

I sat in silence for a while without Rosemary here to distract me my mind drifted back to June. I closed my eyes and even though I didn't want them to old memories of her, of me, of us, and of a happier time with her began to resurface.

After Rosemary had turned me I had traveled with her and traveled with her and another vampire she had turned he was a good old friend of hers his name was Joesph Brownwell. They looked after me and taught me to control my powers and blood lust that came with them and soon they became more of a family to me than my real one had ever been. We travel threw Europe and Asia and we attended grand balls, important dinners, and royal theaters. Everything was great and going smoothly until about 20 years after he had been turned when June DellaLuna had cross path with them. She had told them that her coven had been killed by hunters and she was the only surviver, I begged Rosemary to take her into the coven. Rose was reluctant to because she did not trust June but eventually Rose had given in. Oh if only I had listen to Rose how much bloodshed would have been spared.

June was beautiful. She had long scarlet coils for hair and rubies for eyes, but this meant that she was from a human blood drinking clan. June was very reluctant to break this habit but eventually Rosemary had forced her into it and that had slowly turned her red eyes silver. June had taken a romantic interest in me almost immediately and I in her, Rosemary had liked this even less as she still did not trust June but I had believed that I was in love with her. I should have known better.

June and I were together for 15 years, oh they where a magical time and I remember them well even if I try not to. I remember the endless nights spent dancing them away a grand balls where she was the most beautiful person there, well except for Rosemary of course I could live forever and I believe I will never find anyone more beautiful than Rosemary. Still no matter how perfect it seemed there was always a small whisper of doubt in the back of my head but I tried to ignore it. Yes those years were magical, until they ended that is.

In the Spring of 1912 Rosemary brought home a young chinese girl who had been attacked by a vampire, Rosemary had no choice but to turn her into a vampire to save her. But even before Rose had turned her I had known I was truly, deeply, and madly in love with her. She was a small petite little thing but that didn't matter she had long dark hair, black eyes, dark skin, and a smile that made me feel like I had a heart beat again. Her name was Sue-Ling and she loved me too. It was happily ever after for me but happily her afters never last. Mine only laster 5 years.

June DellaLuna was jealous and vain that I knew and and I knew she would not like being dumped and I knew she would do something about it. But I never dreamed that she would do something like that, I had thought that she would leave the coven but no she did something much more horrible. Rosemary, Joe, and I had returned home after a night of hunting, it was early in the morning with the lights of dawn just breaking the horizon and when we got home Rose had immediately known that something was wrong and Joe and I had agreed when we saw the house. The door was broken and flung open and the inside of the house looked like it had been ransacked but we all knew that was not possible. I ran upstairs at super speed to Sue's room only to be greeted by a gruesome sight. Yes Sue was in her room she was laying in her bed but her throat was ripped open and a wooden stake impaled in her heart. At first I had believed it was the work of vampire hunters but then I had noticed that there was no alien scents in the room, only Sue's, my own, and.....June's. This had made it clear June had been the one who killed his beloved Sue-Ling.

Her face was a scary image, Sue's eyes were open and wide with shock and fear and her mouth was open as if to scream for help and none came. She had awaken just as June had attacked her but it mattered not, even if she had been wide awake the results would have been more or less the same. June was a old, strong, skilled fighter where as Sue was young, meek, and still green about fighting. If anything there would have been only more bloodshed.

After we had buried Sue we left quickly and quietly hoping to get away from June who had fled but left a note saying that eventually I would be hers. So we left for America and there for a long time life was good, Joe and I had fought in many wars putting our speed, strength, and immortality to good use. We fell in love with New Orleans and made it our favorite place to live, leaving for awhile only when people notice they did not age. The coven grew as more people/vampires joined and both Joe and Rosemary had both found mates, oh yes life was good and we had almost forgotten about June DellaLuna. Until she struck again that is.

In the early 1970's was when it began. People I knew from work and other places started turning up dead, murdered in fact just as Sue-Ling had been. The coven had began to get worried which turned to frantic after one of the coven members was attack, he manage to survive and get away to confirm that the person who attacked him was June DellaLuna. I knew it was me that she was after so I left telling only Rosemary where I was going and keeping in touch with only her. That had started a long string of moves, each time bodies started to appear he would move again. But now she was back, no bodies had not turned yet but for how long would that last.

I opened my eyes resurfacing from my memories and looked at the clock 11:00 pm. I had been reminiscing for almost an hour. As I trudged towards my bedroom I glanced in a mirror and smirked at my reflection, I really did look like hell. I headed for bed because Rosemary was right I did have work tomorrow.

_*Wow 1852 words hows that for a second chapter. I hope there are less errors in this one than the first chapter. Like before I will up-date when and if I get 5 positive reviews. So review but if you got nothing nice to type don't type anything at all. Get it got it good. Also feel free to send me any ideas you have. And if you like this story go read and review my other story please. Once again thank you and good-bye for now. _


	3. And So It Begins

And So It Begins

*_I'm baaaaack. Sorry it took so long Big tests and such.__Anyway I'm back with the third chapter of 'Into the Night'. This chapter will have the rest of the team in it and you will get your first glimpse at June DellaLuna. Thank you to all my reviewers. Happy to be back._

_Tony P.O.V_

'Oh what a night. I slept like the dead. Ha I made a funny.' I thought dryly to myself as I forced my to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my silver eyes. Groaning I pushed aside the thick, heavy, long, black, velvet that I had hung around my king size canopy bed to block out morning light, I squinted against the painfully bright morning sun that poured in from the unclosed blinds ant my grand window. I squinted a my alarm clock and jumped up in shock when I saw what time it was, 6:00 glared at me in bright red letters. I had to be at work in an hour I had not showered, eaten, or dressed! My acute nose became aware of a thick cooking scent coming from the kitchen. Started I bounded in the direction and when I got there I saw Rosemary standing with her back to me and was cooking something that smelt deliciously like turkey bacon.

"Good morning Anthony" Rose said with a smile as she turned around to face me. "Morning Rosie" I said with a impish grin, She hated 'Rosie' as much as as I hated 'Anthony'. "Look I got go or I'll be late for work" I told her "No you don't you have plenty of time. I'm making breakfast and have gotten your stuff together. So you go take a shower and get dressed. I'll have breakfast ready soon. Now out out out."She said shooing me out of the kitchen with a wave of her hand. As I walked down the hall to my private bathroom I smiled softly, It was so good to have Rosemary back. She always took care of Joe and I and anyone else if see deemed them worthy of worry about which was all of the coven. She cooked and cleaned and just about every thing else. She was protective of us too, If one of her own was in danger she would go into was Joe and I called 'Mama Bear Mode' and as you know you never mess with a mama bears cubs, In sort she was our protector, provider, caretaker, teacher, big sister, and our mother. And we loved her.

I took a quick show and dressed in a charcoal gray suit, Standing in front of my mirror I put in my emerald colored contact lenses and my cover-up. No not make-up, it was very strong sunscreen mixed with that liquid fake tan stuff that people use. It covered skin to stop it from sparkling in the sun and gave in some color so it was not dead pale. I coated it on evenly so it looked like I had a good tan and smiled at my reflection, I looked and felt better than I had in weeks. I headed to the kitchen to see if Rosemary was done cooking breakfast, I was hungry.

Breakfast was as great as last nights dinner. It was crispy turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast smothered in Real butter and hot fresh maple syrup, fried potatoes with a little ketchup on the side, toast smeared with grape jam, and two apple strudels with frosting. To drink was a tall glass of orange juice next to one glass of milk and two mugs one of hot deep fresh rich coffee and one of was blood. The table was set up elegantly, with cloth napkins folded in half with a single blue rose in a vase. Where she got a blue rose I have no idea. But I moaned when the first of food exploded on my tongue.

Rose watched me with a pleased grin on her face. She was washed dressed and ready for the day, dressed in dark blue jeans, a red tank top with a black leather vest, with black high tops with red lases, and a black choker. Her long hair was pulled back in a high pony tail but she left the two twin streaks of red loose framing her face. She had already done her make-up to perfection, deep blood red lips, black mascara on her long thick eyelashes, light bush, black eyeliner, and red eyeshadow with a thin black out line. She put chrome rings on her fingers and clip-on silver earrings as she could not have real ones. She had already put on her own shade of cover-up and colored contacts which where dark brown.

I finished my breakfast and told Rosemary it was time for me to go. She didn't argue with me this time, in fact she agreed. "Your right! We can have you being late for work now can we? I put your stuff by the door way and I packed you a lunch which you better eat mister got it. Now off you go." she said handing me my lunch as she gave me a hug and a light peck on the temple. "Oh and another thing" Rose began poking the middle of my forehead with her red and black painted nail "Don't let your 'team' boss you around. Only I can do that!" she said the last part with a grin and a wink but the first part she was dead serious about, I had told her about my problems with the team lately last night. I hugged her back took my lunch and told her I wouldn't and head to the door.

When I got in the car I check my bag to make sure she had put everything I needed in there. She did, she packed my gun, my badge, my ID, my gym clothes, my work clothes, an extra set of clothes, my cell, an extra mug of coffee, a small first aid kit, and a thin flat rapped parcel that I couldn't identify. Good o'l Rosemary always there for me. I checked the mirror and noticed that I had a red lipstick mark on my temple from Rose's kiss. I wiped off with a napkin, no reason to have Ziva or McGee tease me any more than usual. I remembered what Rosemary said and headed off to work, Today would be better, I won't let them push me around! I hope.

_Rosemary P.O.V_

_'_'Oh Anthony it is good to see you again. You seem rather well all things considered. I hoped things stay that way. But good things don't last. They never did.'I thought to my self as I watched Tony dive away from the window. But there is no use to dwell on unpleasant things when there is work to be done. I had many things to do today to get ready for my stay which was sure to be for a while. My hope is that if DellaLuna knows I'm here than she will stay away, I hope this will work. First things first, I must go pick up my rental car and then go withdraw money from the bank.When I heard the news that June was after Tony again I had ran at super-speed up from New Orleans without taking my car or money, just what was in my purse. After that I needed go food shopping and then head to a mall for some more clothes. With the little money I did have with me I bought todays breakfast and last nights dinner and the outfit I was wearing this morning. I had figured he would need a couple of good meals to soften the impact of the news I was going to give to him. But unfortunately young Anthony was never good at taking care of himself and the only food he had in his house was some sour milk, a bag of pasta shells, and a pizza that looked like it was doing mad scientist experiments on its self. 'I better head out too.' I said to my self as I grabbed my purse and pulled on my leather jacket and with a flash I was gone.

_Ziva's P.O.V_

I knew the moment Tony came out of the elevator today that something was different. He had a big smile on his face and smile was not something he did a lot these days for some reason and his skin tone was better, he had been looking a bit pale for the past couple of weeks. ' He probably had sex last night' I thought to myself as a red hot flame of jealousy ignited in my chest. He did not say anything to Tim or myself but just walked strait to his desk and started to take things out of this bag and put them on his desk. When he took out a wrapped gift after he unwrapped it his smile only grew larger. Finally I got from behind my desk and crept behind him to over his shoulder at his gift. It was a beautifully drawn picture of a weeping willow its long vine branches swaying it an angels kiss of a breeze with soft pink petals dancing around it. In the bottom right hand corner was small elegantly writing that said 'To brighten your desk' and it was sighed simply 'R' who ever that was. "Can I help you?" Tony asked me but didn't turn around to look at me. "Were you with a woman last night?" I whispered in his ear "Why do you ask?" he replied still not looking at me "Well you seem happier today. Also you have a bit of red lipstick on your temple and" and I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply "you have a wisp of perfume on you." I explained "So I can only assume that you had sex last night."I went back to whispering in his ear, my hot breathe creeping down his neck.

"NO" he replied forcefully "An old friend of mine who yes is a woman came to visit be last night. She did not have a hotel room so I let her stay in my guest room but we have never ever been romantically involved. She gave me a peck on the temple and a hug which is probably how I got her lipstick and perfume on me. As for why I'm happier I haven't seen her in a long time and it was very good to see her again. Okay?" He told me while he wiped the lip stick of his face with a tissue and threw it in the trash. I went back to my desk with a light scowl on my face, I knew it now this 'R' was Tony's female friend. I had to find her and make sure she knew one thing. Tony was mine!

_Tim's P.O.V _

I watched the interaction between Tony and Ziva with great interest. I couldn't hear what was being said but I saw Ziva take a tissue out Tony's trash that he wiped something off his face with and slip it in her pocket. I don't think Tony notice he did not look at Ziva or I this morning, so yeah we were a little hard on him yesterday but I was sorry and I bet Ziva was too after Abby chewed us out yesterday who wouldn't be! Just then Gibbs came in clutching his coffee tightly, his sharp ice blue eyes scanned the room and when they land on Tony and he barked "DiNozzo decided not to be late for once in your life huh?" It was meant to be a joke so I was as surprised as anyone at Tony's reply. "Well I wouldn't want you to be disappointed in me again now would I Gibbs." The reply was said in a bitter and sarcastic tone and he did not even look up from some papers on his desk. I stared at Ziva with a wide eyed opened mouth expression that matched her own and from the look on Gibbs's face. Tony practically hero worshiped Gibbs! Gibbs recovered from Tony's verbal knife in the gut quickly. "We don't have a case so everyone meet me down in the gym in ten." He snapped a bit shook up and left the room.

_Gibbs's P.O.V_

'I can not believe Tony said that. It would have been less painful to shoot me. Why did he do that?' Were all thoughts running threw my head as walked to the gym discarding my empty coffee cup along the way. While in the gym I had a boxing match with Tony and I could tell something was surely up. Tony was dodging my jabs so fast I could barely see it and then he beat me with a single punch. After that I sent him to practice on the punching bag which he did with extreme prejudice. After we dressed and headed back up stairs and I got a call on my cell phone. We got a case. "Petty Officer Mia Chan" a said gesturing to the big screen which showed a picture of a young small dark skin and black haired and eyed chinese woman "She was found early today in the middle of a park, murdered in a very strange and gory way."

McGee and Ziva headed down to the van but DiNozzo stay staring at the picture of Mia Chan with fierce intensity. "Come on DiNozzo quit lagging." I said to him as I reached up to head slap him but he quickly side stepped me something else he has never done before and turned to look at me sharply, it was not quite a glare but close then he turned on this heal and walked off. The crime seen was a horrid sight, blood painted the trees and the grass and several bushes of white roses turning them blood red. Mia Chan was lying on the ground her throat torn out and a thick long wooden stake plunged in her heart, her eyes were wide glassy and open. But perhaps the most disturbing part of it was the fact that she had two twin bleeding wounds on her neck river of blooded flowing out. My team was staring wide eyed at this horrified, even Ducky was speechless and that was saying something. But the way Tony was staring at it was very odd. He was scared like he had seen it before but I brushed it off 'Probably like something from some old horror movie.' I told myself.

_Tony P.O.V_

No Not Again! No Not Again! I inhaled deeply. Yes her scent is hear! I spun around and looked at an tall old building. She was standing on top of it! With my Super sight I saw her give me a coy cat like grin and a red eyed wink and the in a flash of red hair she was gone.

'And so it begins'

_*There finally the third chapter. It took 2535 words of blood, sweat, and tears but I did it. What do you think? Review and remember be kind so I will update. Stay toon for chapter four._


	4. Truths, Lies, and Secrets

Lies, Secrets, and Truths

_*I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to up-date but come on guys if you don't review I won't up-date!_

_Gibb's P.O.V_

We were back in the bull pen trying to find a lead on Mia Chan's killer but so far nothing. Mia Chan seemed to be the perfect petty officer, her commanding officer said she had a bright future and she had a lot of friends, got along with everyone, never got in trouble, and always did all of her work and did it well. McGee was going threw her emails, Ziva was going threw her bank records, and DiNozzo was going threw her phone records. But so far nothing.

Tony seemed very tense and out of it. "DiNozzo! Go down and see if Ducky has anything!" I barked at him. He got up and walk to the autopsy without a word. What was up with him today he was fine yesterday, okay maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him he really hadn't done anything wrong I just was angry that I couldn't have saved those people and the youngest daughter was almost a dead ringer for Kelly. I had just needed to let some steam off and Tony never seem to be bothered by me yelling at, he'd usually just bounce back with a joke and a big grin. I would have to fined out what was wrong with him.

_Tony's P.O.V_

From outside the autopsy I could hear Ducky talking to Jimmy, so I slipped into the room and hung back the corner waiting until they noticed me and just listen to what ever Ducky was saying. "You know Mr. Palmer I have seen many odd murders in my life time but this is by far one of the most strange and bloody. Why once I did an autopsy on a young man who's wife killed him by painting her lips with clear nail polish then coating them with cobra venom, one kiss and that was it for that poor fellow. As it turned out he was filing for divorce because he caught her cheating and she would get nothing from it unless he died before the divorce was complete, she was caught and jailed along with her lover which was who she had gotten the cobra venom from. But from what I can tell there is no really see clear motive, while she was not married if she was pregnant that could have been a possible motive for a secret lover to keep her quite but she is not pregnant and as far as I can tell she is still a virgin." droned the elderly M.E to his assistant as he weighted the liver of the young petty officer.

"Thats nice Dr. Mallard" Jimmy Palmer replied and I could tell he was only half listening to him, I had taught him how to drone Ducky out a while ago. We respected and was very fond of the elderly M.E and found he did have some very interesting stories to tell but for the rabbling did get kinda annoying. "Oh I do wish you would call me 'Ducky' being called 'Dr. Mallard' makes me feel like such an old man which am I not." I had to smile at this, Ducky was old enough to be Jimmy's grandfather or at least father. But then I was old enough to be Ducky's grandfather's grandfather, not that I would ever look it.

I cleared my throat loudly and they both looked up. "Ah young Anthony what brings you to my humble abode." Ducky asked and I smiled at the 'young Anthony' comment 'Oh Duck if you only knew'

"The prison warden Duck, he wants to know if you had anything." I told him. "I wished I did but sadly I do not. This is a very odd murder indeed, she has no real injures expected the ones you see. But what is very very odd is that there is very little blood in our young petty officers body not even a quart of blood in her body. Even with the vast amount of blood at the crime scene there should still be more blood than there is in the body. Also what disturbs me the most is the two twin puncture wounds on her neck, I think her blood was drained and I think she was alive when I happened. Oh yes this young lady died a very slow, painful, and horrible death." Ducky said.

I knew that this was true but I had to play dumb less they suspect I knew more than I let on and that might lead to some uncomfortable questions, but still I had to help. I scanned the body my vampire hyper vision better than any microscope, then I spotted something. "Hey Ducky what are those marks on her upper arms?" I asked pointing to a clue I had found. "Oh what marks Anthony?" Duck asked moving to my side to look where I was pointing, I knew to human eyes the marks would be almost invisible so I pick up a magnifying glass from a nearby table a held them over her arm bringing out the small but deep crescent moon shaped marks. "Oh my I did not see those! Why they look liked finger nail marks but they are very deep and it looks almost as if there is some flakes of nail polish in them. But how on earth did you see them?" Ducky asked and I shrugged of the question and turn to leave saying over my shoulder "I'm going to go check with Abby."

Abby's lab was as always pounding with music and my hyper hearing always protested being in here to long. As soon as I walked in I had 135 pounds of goth leaping into my arms shouting "Tony Tony are you okay? You seemed so sad yesterday!" " I'm fine Abby really I am. I feel much better today. So can you please let go I can't breath!" I knew that she was squeezing me very tightly but I just pretended that I couldn't breath, cause in actuality I didn't even need to breath! Abby let go of me and pranced over to her lab table, "So Abby did you find anything yet?" I knew the chances were slim but hey this was Abby, if anyone could do it she could. "No! And it is bugging the crap out of me, my babies can't find anything so far! But I will not give up. Our killer has take the name of vampires in vain and for that he shall pay!" she declared passionately as she held up a test tube.

I smiled leave it to Abby to have already decided a vampire did this, even if she was right. I could tell she was frustrated and upset by not finding anything so I knew I just had to give her a hint like I gave Ducky. "Hey Abby is there any chance the killer could be a woman?" I asked her knowing it would get her thinking in the right direction. "Huh maybe but why do you ask?" she questioned looking a bit confused. "Oh Ducky thinks he might have found some nail polish flakes in some wounds on the body." I told her not saying I was actually me who had found the markings. "I will start look from that angle and see if I find something." she told me much more brightly.

I started to leave the music giving me a head ache but Abby caught my arm and held me back. "Oh and Tony can you please please pretty please with a cherry on top can you go to a club with me tonight! Its the club's opening night so everyone can get in for free and drinks and food are all half price! Its call 'The Dark Side' and its a vampire themed club so you have to dress the part, I'll bring some fangs for you! We could go out to that pizza place that you like so much for dinner then go to the club just for a few hours. PLEEEEEEEEASE!" Abby begged in that puppy dog voice she knew I could not refused but still I had try. "Abby I would love too, but you see a great friend of is visiting me and I haven't seen her in years."I told her "Oh thats okay just bring her along. I'd love to meet her." She said happily "Okay fine." I sighed "Yeah! Meet me at Luci's at nine!" she cheered after me as I left her lab.

_*Sorry this wasn't as long as the others but I felt I needed to get a new chapter up._


	5. Revilations

_Revelations_

_*Hello people are you ready for the fifth chapter? Well ready or not here it comes! Sorry it so long but I had damn writers block. Hope you enjoy it._

Abby's P.O.V

I watch Tony's retreating form and turned to my babies and back to my _secret _mission, Finding out who Tony's mystery friend was. Ziva had given the mission to me and I have excepted it, not the I was being nosy. No not at all, I'm just making sure that she isn't a satanic, blood thirsty, cannibalistic, murderous, black widow I mean Tony gets into so much trouble you can never be to careful. 'Yeah thats it. I'm just being a good friend. Thats all.' I told myself and went back to my work. I began to run the crime scene evidence through my babies again, only this time instead of looking for skin flakes or sweat drops I looked from a female perspective like Tony suggested. I looked for nail polish flakes or perfume drops, that kinda stuff.

Satisfied that my babies were doing there job I went back to doing the one I promised Ziva. She had brought me up a tissue with a red smear on ask me to analyze it so we could get a better idea of what kind of woman this 'R' was. I knew that I was going to meet her tonight but I still wanted a idea of her before I met her. The tissue also had a trace of perfume on it too, so I should be able to get a fairly good idea of her. I couldn't identify the what type of perfume it was but considering the mixture of things it was made of it might have been handmade. But the lipstick smear told me more, I managed to find out that the lipstick was from a line of cosmetics that was called 'Rose Crush' and from that I could deduce that this chick had money and LOTS of it. This collection is really really expensive I mean the tube of lipstick that this smear came from cost at least $300! Unfortunately I couldn't determine which of the fifty lipsticks it was, I could only narrow it down to twenty different ones. I guess I can ask when I meet her tonight, it really was is great color.

Tony's P.O.V

The first thing I did when I left Abby's lab was call Rosemary to let her know that we would be spend a few hours at a 'vampire' club tonight and that we had to dress the part. At least she loves pizza and partying, in fact she is a bigger lover of both than me! I rung her up on her cell hoping she had not forgotten it in New Orleans, I breathed a side of relief when I heard her pick up. "Hey beautiful, hows it swinging. Having a good time in DC? I joked "How would you feel about going out for pizza and dancing it up at a new club downtown with Abby and I? The pizza will be great and the club is 'vampire' themed so it should be good for a laugh." I asked her and smiled when I heard her laughter over the phone. "Sounds goods I'll finds some clothes so that we can look the part. Plus I would like meet Abby, maybe we can trade beauty tips and I'm a sucker for great pizza. See you when you get home! Bye Anthony." She hung up and I chuckled as I turned down the hall way and headed for the Bull Pen.

About five hours later we were sitting in Luci's, my favorite pizza place and I have to admit we were attracting some very some very odd looks. But that really was not a surprised considering the fact that the three of us were dressed like devil worshipers. The outfit that Rosemary had pick out for me was hot no doubt but it was by no means something I would wear on a daily basis! It really was a simple yet perfect outfit, plain black jeans, a long sleeve black silk shirt, black boots, a black fedora, and too top it all of a crimson colored tie that popped out against the rest of my outfit. Rosemary's dress was more elaborate but no less perfect. She was dressed in black glitter flare jeans, and a black leather halter top that was laced up with a red ribbon in the front. She was also wearing black leather high heeled boots and her signature black leather fur trim jacket, a black fedora like his only hers had a red ribbon wrapped around. Abby was wearing a simple outfit, it was a open back black knee length dress with red skulls on it and long a coat with black tights and red stilettos.

We order three root beers and a large bacon pizza and ate while making pleasant small talk, Abby and Rose were getting along really well but I couldn't help but notice that when Rosemary took out her lipstick to put a fresh coat after eating Abby seemed to stare. He let it go though, it was probably nothing I told myself. When they got to the club I had to admit I was impressed, it was nothing like I had expected. It was the perfect blend of new age and vampire age, and while there were some druggies and vampire wannabes mixed in with the crowd most people here just seemed to want to get dressed up and have some fun. We danced till about eleven and then decided that it was time to head home and get to bed cause both me and Abby had to be at work tomorrow. We walked Abby to her car and I was not surprised to find that it was a black hearse. Go figure.

When I heard a crane start up I wasn't worried as there was construction on the next door lot I wish I had realized that there was no way that someone would be working this late at night. Were walk back to my car when we heard Abby's shriek! We both sprinted back to her can and found the a large metal pipe had impaled Abby's car and if the distance between where Abby had fallen over and where the pipe was stuck in the car was any indication, had missed Abby by only a few inches! A familiar scent invaded my nose. I whipped around to see a figure in red standing about a hundred feet away, to the human eye on a dark night I would have just been a red blur but I could make out every deal perfectly. June was standing there in a stylish red silk knee length and three quarter arm length dress that hugged her bodies curves and a white fur coat, her feet were bare. She smiled and waved then turned around blew me a kiss over her shoulder and took of running. The crane sounded again and I threw myself on top of Abby and another pile slammed into the car, out of the corner of my sharp eye I saw Rosemary kick off her high heels and take off after June. I was sure whether or not I wanted Rose to catch her.

Rosemary's P.O.V

I pumped my body to go as fast as it could as I gained on the she-devil, she was still about fifty yards away but I could clearly see her red hair and white coat. We were both sprinting at vampire speed and even though we had been running for less then a minute I could tell we had ran over four miles. June was faster than me, she always had been and she had about a ten second head start but I stronger then her and I knew she wouldn't try and fight me herself. She was the sneak attack kinda fighter, I ran faster and gained on her. Forty yards. The scenery around us blurred and we went from the city to a rural area is a blink, I had no idea how far we had gone. Thirty yards. DellaLuna looked over her shoulder and saw how close I was, she ran fast and so did I. Twenty years. The which started making sharp turns, trying to throw me off. Big mistake. Ten yards. She stumbled and I gained on her. Five yards. We where running along side a fast moving river now. One yard. I pounced on her my finger nails ripped threw her coat and dress and into her skin. She shrieked and changed direction quickly, this caused me to fall into the river.

By the time I was able to pull myself out of the drink and gather my bearings the witch was gone, far gone and there was no way I could catch up. 'I should get back to Abby and Tony. I walked a short distance into a small town where I found that I was in Virginia. I had chased June far. I stopped in a Starbucks an order the biggest coffee they had and then chased that down with a black and white cookie the size of my head. I noticed that there was some overweight middle aged men starring at my chest, I shot a heated glared at them and zipped up my jacket. Now that I was fed and rested I stepped outside and began the run back Tony's place stopping it the ally behind the club and found a pair of red pumps and a red velvet clutch, they were June's and I took them with me.

When I got back to the house I found Abby asleep on the couch and Tony in the kitchen drinking blood. He gave me a mug full of O positive,it was my favorite blood type. I drank quickly and deeply and a bit sloppy, some blood ran down my chin and neck. After I drained the cup I put in down of the table and saw that Abby had woken up and was starring at us wide eyed. We stared back. Finally she stammered out "What are you guys? Vampires?

Tony and I glanced at each other and then back at Abby and said hesitantly "Yeah"

_*So what did you think? Tell me I wanna know. Did you love it did you hate it? Tell me. I tried to make it nice and long to make up for the fact I haven't updated in a while. I will try and have the next chapter up in two weeks at the latest. Bye Bye! ^o^_


	6. A past revealed

_A Truth Revealed_

_*OK I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated in a while, my mom took my laptop and I just got it back._

_Abby's P.O.V_

I stared at the two people (Vampires?) with wide eyed horror. This was one of my best friends who I had known for eight years, and he hadn't told me that he was a supernatural being _and_ had other friends who were vampires too. I didn't think he was lying because Tony had never lied to me before. My horror filled face broke into a big grin. "This is SO cool! So how long have you been a blood sucker? Why don't you burst into flames in the sun? Do you sparkle like in 'Twilight'? What kind of vampire are you? Do you drink blood? Animal or human? Why can you eat human food? What color are your eyes? Do you have any cool powers? Is she a vampire too? Is she the one who turned you? Do you know any other vampires?" I rapid fired questions at Tony and Rose who looked both amused and kinda freaked out.

"Wow wow Abby calm down and we will answer your questions. But calm down." Tony laughed as he sat down to the left of me on the couch, Rosemary moved and sat on my right. "Okay let me try and answer your questions in the order which you asked them." Tony ran his had through his hair and took a deep breath "Before I tell you anything I have to tell you that vampires are an old culture and I cant tell everything about us but I will tell you about me, and maybe latter I can tell you everything. Lets see I've been a vampire since the spring of 1677 and its 2011 so over 300 years I lost count a few decades ago. I don't burst into flames because that is just a myth and was never true. Yes I do sparkle in the sun we both do, Stephine Meyer actually is good friends with a real vampire and use many true facts in her books. So the vampires in her books are actually pretty true, except we eat and sleep and I use a mixture of sunscreen and spray tan stuff to stop from sparkling. We both are full blood vampires, which means our sires drank our blood and we drank theirs, there are three types of vampires." Tony told me as I absorbed all he was telling me, mean while Rose sat next to me she hadn't said anything, but she looked thoughtful like she had wanted their secret out in the open for a long time.

"Yes I do drink blood I don't think I would be a vampire if I didn't. I drink a mixture of animal and human blood, but don't worry I get the blood from a blood bank were I have some connections and animal blood is pretty easy to find. I also add in a bit of protoplasm, it gives some taste." Tony quickly explained when he saw my face. "Yes I can eat normal food you've seen me consume my weight in pizza, I ate in front of you just earlier tonight. My eyes were originally green before I became a vampire but after my eyes went silver because of the type of blood I drink, another thing Stephine Meyer got right, and I wear green contacts. As for special powers well like the vampire in 'Twilight' we have super strength, speed, agility, and super senses but once we reach a certain age we all develop special and its different for each person. Mine for example is that I have a natural ability to charm people but it works better if they are naturally attracted to me. Finally yes Rose is a vampire and yes she is the one who changed me. Oh and yes I do know others, there is a big clan down in new Orleans that Rose here is the head of, I actually belong to that clan for most of my after afterlife." Tony finished and I slumped back against the couch this was a lot to absorbed "Wow thats a lot to take. This was not how I expected to spend an evening." Rosemary leaned over to me "You do realize that you can not tell _anyone _this. Tony is breaking dozens of rules by telling you this and I'm breaking a dozen more by _letting_ him tell you."

"Wait what rules? Who's rules?" I asked startled. Rose gave me a Mona Lisa smile "Can't tell you. Thats one of the rules. Now come on its one in the morning and you both have work tomorrow so off to bed with you." she got up off the couch and help out her had to pull me up, but I still had one more question that needed answering "Okay but who was that woman in red, the one who tried to kill me?" Tony and Rose glanced at each other and Tony began "Abby..." but Rose interrupted "Anthony she deserves to know!" I looked up at Tony's expression when he look at Rose, it was one full of respect, admiration, idolization, confidence, and well love plain and simple. I had _never _seen Tony look that way at _anyone _**ever.** Not even Gibbs. It was just then did I realize how much this woman meant to him and what kind of authority and position she had, she was Tony's sire, she was basically is _mother_ and his _mistress*_. He listened to her the way he listen to no one else. Tony had a heart broken expression on his face, I could tell he was torn between his hope to protect me from the red headed woman, who ever she was, and his desire to please his sire. The latter won. "Okay... but _you_ have to tell her Rose, I cant bear to." he covered his face with hands and slummed over, she was a sore topic for him, I could tell. I looked over at Rose.

_Rose's P.O.V_

I looked at the young goth and understood Anthony desire to protect her by not telling her, but not know could get her killed, she clearly meant along to Tony and I could not let that happen. "Abby that woman...the one who tried to kill you, her name is June DellaLuna. Like Tony and myself she is a vampire...but unlike us she _only_ drink _pure_ human blood _strait_ from the human and often _killing _them in the process. But she does not care, human are _nothing_ to her. Just _food_ and _play things_ and when their usefulness is done she rids herself of them, like _trash_. Sheis a literally a blood thirsty murder, she gets _joy_ from killing, from watch her victims _struggle_ and _beg _for their _lives_. Its _fun_ for her!" I was letting my anger seep into my voice but I did not care. "Everywhere she goes she leaves a trait of bodies, _if _she leaves a _body at all._ She is also _very_ jealous, which is why she tried to kill _you._" Abby got a confused look on her face so I explained. "She use to be Tony's mates hundreds of years ago, she was not his Blood-mate but that did not matter to her at all. So when Tony found his Blood-mate and left DellaLuna to be with her, DellaLuna _killed_ her and fled but left a note _swearing _that he would one day belong to she. She has been after him to this day, leave _mutilated_ bodies of women who resembled his Blood-mate in her path." By now Abby resembled a goldfish but she managed to shake it off to ask yet another question. "Wait whats a Blood-mate?" I smiled "Oh it is basically a soul mate, you see each vampire has a Blood-mate and to test to see where or not they are Blood-mates they simply have to prick on finger and their fang and squeeze out a drop of blood and mix them together, if they are Blood-mates then the blood will glow gold if not then it does nothing." I explained, Abby nodded.

Then Abby asked a question I knew was coming. "Tony who was your Blood-mate?" Tony, who had kept his face in his hands this whole time, looked up and sighed. My heart ached for him, this was painful to him, I can only imagination what I would feel like to my own beloved mate. Tony answered her "Her name was Sue-Ling, she was so amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. She had it all. God I loved her! She was so young she couldn't have fended of June's attack even if she had tried!" Tony dry sobbed. Abby then asked a question that shook me. "Was she the one who killed that petty officer?" Tony nodded but I was angry. I jumped up. "Anthony she already killed and you knew and didn't tell me! Now she has attacked one of your friends' and would have killed her too! She is elevating to fast! We have to leave!" I yelled.

_Tony's P.O.V_

Rose was right I should leave town before anyone else got hurt but To my surprise for the first time ever I stood up and talked back to my mistress. "I'm a sick of running and waiting for her to find me and start killing again. No more! This time I'm bringing the fight to her! It is time that we ended her!" Rose's beautiful face twisted with anger before she sighed and nodded. "Your right" she said "But _I'm _right when I say that it is time for you two to get to bed. And I'm sorry Abby but there will be no sleeping in coffins." I chuckled as Rosemary pulled Abby to the guest bedroom explaining to her that we where perfectly safe at my place because vampires cannot enter each others' lair without permission, with the exception of sire-fledgling and Blood-mate relationships and that to be safe Abby should probably stay here for the time being. I yawned, Rose had the right idea, sleep sounded good.

The next morning Rose made a breakfast for three consisting of eggs, bacon, cinnamon buns, and orange juice. We ate in silence and when it was time for work Abby took a shower and Rosemary lent her some of her clothes. Then Rose packed us lunches, I smiled it seems that Rose had adopted Abby in to her circle of kids. Abby and I piled into my car and drove to work, it was positively pounding down rain and I knew I would have to be careful so as not to let the rain wash away my cover up. Abby broke the silence "So why exactly did your psycho ex try and kill me?" I chuckled "Well June always _hated_ it when I spent time with other women." I smiled "She hated it when I was with women more beautiful than her. When she saw you with me she thought we were together. She always _hated_ Rosemary, maybe even more than Sue. Maybe it was the fact that I always thought that Rose was more beautiful than her or that if I ever had to choose between Rose and June that she knew I would choose Rose."

We pulled up in front of the building and as we got out I noticed that Tim, Gibbs, and Ziva were outside waiting for us outside. I smiled and began to walk over to them, then I caught June's scent and spun around to be met with the sight of a large van flying towards my three teammates!I ran full super speed to stop the van from hitting my friends! When I got there I shoved it back stopping it from hitting my friends by just a few feet.

I looked down at my hands, ice pale and wet with rain. Running threw the hard rain had washed the cover up off my skin.

I looked up at my reflection in the broken window of the van. Silver eyes glowed back at me. My contacts had fallen out.

Suddenly a thin ray of sunshine broke threw the clouds and rain and hit my neck, hands, and face. I started to sparkle.

Tim and Ziva gasped and Gibbs ever in character asked in that dry sarcastic tone of his "There something you wanna tell us DiNozzo?" I groaned and hung my head. '_This is gonna be a long day.'_

_In this case 'Mistress' refers to a female master not a lady who a married man is having an affair with._

_The NCIS question of this chapter is: What is Tony's allies when he is undercover and dating Jeanne?_

_Remember the first person to send in the correct answer with get to read the first paragraph of the next chapter which will introduce Tony's sire brother Joesph Brownwell._


End file.
